Assassin's Creed Universal
by wizardwho1007
Summary: I don't own Assassin's Creed and it's characters. This is an unfinished story I gave up on a while back but I people like the start I may finish it it is set in the future.


Assassin's Creed; Universal

Templar of 2139

Jaysan Henries, Fireton Central Country

Ania Brayham, London England

Governor Lincolns, Whiteton Central Country

Vane Lincolns, Capiton Central Country

Assassins of 2139

Lea Marion, Sydney Australia

Misan Liams, New York USA

Caler Brayham, London England

Chloe Lerroy, Fireton Central Country

Enib Lowi, Whiteton Central Country

Summary:

The World has come to a destroyed state because of the Templar's rain of horror over the world. They have destroyed most countries and allowed Australia the USA and England to live in peace in return for things the Templar need. The remnants of Russia have been turned into one living country known as the Central Country with twelve cities that civilians live in and four only for Templar Governors, Officers and Templar Emperors. The Assassins are the only reason that some freedom is still on the planet. The Assassins have used destroyed cities as Assassin cities where only the greatest of fighters would dare enter. In Australia the Templar bombed Sydney after Australia began an uprising the same was done in New York and London keeping the countries quite but within the destruction of the cities the Assassins have constructed society and hope to fight the Templar.

Chapter 1: Signing of the Assassin War Declaration, New York

Kirsten and Andre Liams was the closest thing the New York Assassins had to a government, they were the parents of the soon to be master assassin, Misan Liams. Misan was fourteen years old and it was the last day he had of freedom before the war the New York assassins would have on the Templar.

"Misan, bring me a cigarette", called his mother. "In a second mother", he shouted.

Misan pulled down the hood off his head and began walking down the stairs to get his mother the cigarette. "Here you go mother", said Misan. She was dressed in heavy armour that she had stolen off a fallen Templar during a battle before Russia became the Central Country. "Mother they're going to kill you", said Misan. She flicked her finger and held a blade to his throat. "You think we're going to survive on this earth anyway", she blustered. Misan backed away and went back up the stairs to train. While downstairs his mother and father pulled a document of the table. They put signatures on it folded it up and gave it to the messages assassin. "Take this to the Governor of Sydney. "Misan, prepare the armies", shouted his father.

Chapter 2: Caler Brayham vs. Ania Brayham

"Caler come out and I will spare this poor soul", shouted Ania. The thirteen year old came out of some rubble hood up and blades ready. "Well, Well, Well, isn't it my greatest sister in the whole wide world", shouted Caler. "Shut up, you know what I want", she said pulling the hostage's throat closer to her blade. "The parchment well, I gave that to the undercover assassin in the Central Country", he shouted. "You mean Chloe Lerroy?" she shouted as she smiled. "You are a liar because this is Chloe", she added. Ania pulled Chloe's hood off revealing her face. "Caler, don't give it to her I'd rather die than have the parchment in a Templar's hands", she said. Ania spat on Chloe. Caler began loading the crossbow on his leg. "So the parchment or she dies", shouted Ania. Caler quickly pulled the bow off his leg and shot Ania in the knee releasing Chloe from her grasp. "Chloe, drop the bloody Templar armour", shouted Caler as he hopped down from the pile of scrap. Chloe unzipped the armour of a Templar soldier and it dropped to the ground revealing her dark purple robes. "You bitch", screamed Ania. Chloe spat on Ania. "Chloe how did she get to to London"? said Caler. "The Templar have started using hover ships for slave and hostage transport and she used one the size of a jet. She said she need to get back at you for something in 2136", said Chloe. "Shut up", screamed Ania. Chloe pulled the tiny blowpipe off her arm and sleep darted Ania. "Lock her up in the Templar prison", said Caler. "What happened in 2136"? asked Chloe. "That was the year our mother died, I ordered her execution she and father had become Templar and Ania became a Templar to avenge them", said Caler. "But you were merely ten she was thirteen how did you do all this without their knowledge", asked Chloe. "Some secrets are best hidden Chloe", said Caler. Caler and Chloe made their way towards the hideout.

Chapter 3: The Assassin's Universe

"Caler, I've been communicating with Assassin's in the other countries and I've heard New York has sent a document of war to Sydney to begin the attack on Central Country", said Chloe. "Well, London is no help we were just hit by a bomb taking out a lot of Assassin's the remainder have hid throughout the city", said Caler.

Banging was heard from the door.

"Master Caler this is the message carrier from Sydney", said the Carrier. "Here is a letter from Lea the governor their", he added.

Caler pulled the letter out of the envelope it read:

_Dear Caler of London,_

_I hear a lot of your people are dead, New York has notice of declaration of war on the Central Country, but I also have heard the Governors are dead, after communicating with a lot of survivors around the world I have learnt of four Master Assassin survivors including you and myself. I ask that you head to New York to meet the son of the Governors, his name is Misan Liams. I have word of a Master Assassin named Enib Lowi undercover as a Templar Grand Master meeting with the governor in a number of months, collecting the last of the Assassin's may be our hope of capturing Central Country and saving thousands of lives._

_Yours Sincerely-_

_Lea Marion _

"Thankyou carrier here is twelve euro for your troubles", said Caler as he handed over the money.

The Carrier ran into the city and Chloe and Caler returned to their desk.

"What are you going to do, Caler that is a big risk but maybe the only hope for the earth", said Chloe.

"I am aware, getting to New York is a big hassle, there are no unoccupied harbours and hover planes without clearance will be immediately shot down", said Caler.

"Who said we can't capture a harbour", said Chloe.

The two Assassin's headed towards London bridge where they knew there would be Templar carrier ships.

"Chloe, drop a smoke then assassinate the ones in the smoke then dive for the water", said Caler.

As Caler had told her she killed two guards and was gone before the other guards could see her. Caler swam up and killed the remaining two guards. They mounted the ship and had the speed boats headed for New York City.

Chapter 4: News for Misan

Misan had received a letter from Caler Brayham as he opened the envelope it read;

_Dear Misan Liams,_

_Letters of the remaining Master Assassins have been the last spark of hope for weeks now, my acquaintance and I are headed to New York, and we have received letters from Sydney in hope of an uprising, although our hopes are on four master assassins and a trainee we are hoping to find the shrine of Assassins and information on the First Civilisation, I also hope to kill the governor and Vane, in hope that you will join the cause the Assassins Universal Creed._

_Yours Sincerely-_

_Caler Brayham._

MEANWHILE ON THE WAY TO NEW YORK:

"Chloe, this Universal Creed may be the hope of the world, but we can also find clues to the first civilisation and become rich after we've saved the world", said Caler.

The two sat silently in the boat as they approached New York. Chloe and Caler dived in the water and approached the harbour. "Chloe kill the guards", said Caler.

Chloe slowly pulled herself onto the harbour and dragged two in. Caler then stabbed them and they did the same for the other six. The headed for the Stock Exchange where Misan had agreed to meet them.

LATER:

"Hello my name is…", "Your name is Caler", interrupted Misan. The three climbed through the rubble and headed towards the top floor.

"Misan, the Assassins have become extinct", said Caler.

"I am well aware my mother and father were recently killed by a bombing on Alice Island", said Misan.

The three turned towards the door because of crashing down in the trading floor.

"What was that"?, asked Chloe.

"Get down", whispered Misan.

Misan picked up an SMG lying under the desk as the door was banged on.

"Open up its Lea Marion", said the voice behind the door. Misan opened the door to a robot with a bomb strapped to its chest.

"Get down", screamed Chloe. The robot blew up throwing Misan towards the back of the office. Templar stormed in from all sides. "Chloe,", said Misan. "Yeah", she said. After that Caler was cut off by the noise of bombs in the distance. Misan got up and escaped by a hole in the wall towards the back of the room, with Chloe and Caler close behind. The three began to climb down the building but reached a dead end. "What do we do now", asked Chloe. "We jump", shouted Misan as he flew out the window. Misan threw some rope off his belt and caught a flag pole. "Catch the rope", he shouted. Misan secured the knot and went in another window. "Chloe catch", shouted Caler. Chloe put no effort into catching the rope and fell towards an exploded window. Misan made his way through the building leaving Chloe and Caler behind. "Well isn't it the Master Assassin, Misan Liams", said a voice. Two guards dropped behind Misan and clamped his hands in titanium cuffs. "Jaysan you traitor", shouted Misan. Jaysan was an Assassin in Misan's community but disappeared weeks before the first bombing. "You led them to the city", said Misan. "Well, your parents didn't give me the money", said Jaysan. "They knew, why didn't they do anything", said Misan. " They thought I was bluffing, but hey now the Templar have you and two more Master Assassins", said Jaysan. "You caught Chloe and Caler?", said Misan. Two more guards walked around the corner dragging two knocked out Assassins. "Where is the journal, Misan", asked Jaysan. The Templar dropped him on the ground and he handed over a small brown journal. "Thankyou, Misan", said Jaysan. Jaysan stabbed Misan in the arm and loaded him and the others into a hover ship above the old site of the twin towers.

Chapter 5: The War begins

Misan woke up in a small room and he saw two more people. "Caler, Chloe", he blustered. Misan was out of breath. The two people began to speak. "Why don't they just kill them", said one of the people. "Three of them are Master Assassin's the other one is just a tag along survivor", said the other. Misan looked to his left and saw a knife. He stood up and walked towards the guards stumbling along the way. "The job is so boring", they said. Misan lunged towards them and stabbed one in the neck and the other in the heart. He bent down and looked for weaponry, but all the guards had was some ammo, a pistol each and a combat knife. Misan grabbed the key and unlocked his cuffs. He then got the guards belts and strapped the combat knives to his wrists. Misan tried to use the key to unlock the room but the key was wrong. "Help the prisoner has escaped", Misan screamed down the hallway. He immediately heard footsteps coming for the room. He climbed onto the wall and held onto the roof. "What happened", said one of the guards as he unlocked the door and came in. Misan let go of the roof and killed one. "Get back", shouted the other guard. Misan ran up and used his makeshift hidden blade to kill the other. He ran down the hallway but encountered a series of hallways. Until he heard screaming from the other end he peered around the corner and saw a black robed Assassin being dragged in from a transport ship. Misan ran down the hallway and killed the guards before they realised who he was. "Who are you", asked the other Assassin. "My name is Misan", he said. "Misan Liams, I am Lea Marion where is Caler?", she asked. "Caler and his partner have been captured but I've heard there is another Assassin on board and a Master Assassin none the less", said Misan. "There is four of us, Caler, Misan, Me and who is it, Enib his name is he was undercover he must have been caught", said Lea. "I hear they plan to kill Caler's partner", said Misan. "We be best to find the others then", said Lea. They ran down the hallway to a big room with three people hanging by their wrists off the wall. "Misan, Lea", whispered Enib. "Enib, we'll save you we promise", said Lea. Misan began searching for a way to get up the wall to unlock the shackles. "Misan, there is no time shoot the locks", said Lea. Misan pulled one of the pistols out of his holsters and shot the locks. "What was that", he heard a guard scream from the end of the hallway. "Grab them", shouted Lea. Lea pulled Chloe onto her shoulder and Misan pulled Enib and Caler onto his. They darted towards the big cargo door and dived out the side. The five Assassins fell about 2000 feet before Lea activated some armour on her body. With 1000 feet to go Lea grabbed the others and hit the water with no pain. "Lea, what the hell was that", asked Misan. "Being the only Assassin in Sydney, I had plenty of time to make stuff", said Lea. "Where are we", asked Misan. "I think its Central Country", said Lea. "Why do you say that?", said Misan. "Never mind", he added. The city was no longer a giant pile of rubble it was full of technology, skyscrapers and blimps containing the faces of the last five Assassins. "We're famous", smirked Misan. "Idiot", said Lea. Lea and Misan moved the others to an alleyway and waited for nightfall.

Chapter 6: Recognisance

During the hours that passed Lea had found a newspaper the front cover story read:

_Criminals Caught; Australian, American and English bombings underway_

_Templar officer Jaysan Henries is responsible for the capture of the five major Assassin criminals operating in the peace countries. Governor Lincolns and his son have agreed to meet the fugitives in their confinement in Hover Prison #9, an Assassin who was not a Master Assassin has been sentenced to execution in Hover Prison #2. Officer Jaysan Henries is due to become Templar Emperor for Central City #6. Ania Brayham the head officer of was found locked up in a brig within Melbourne. Hopes arise for people of Central Country as the Assassins are almost extinct and have no hope because of the Universal Creed Journal stolen but the Templar that stormed New York_

The article was torn and the rest was unreadable. "Misan, the people are either trapped or support the Templar", said Lea.

"What happened", groaned a voice from behind the bin. "Enib, It's me Lea", she said. "Lea they caught the others and the journal has been captured", said Enib. "I know, keep recovering we have to move", she whispered. By now the others were fine but Enib was still recovering. The plan involving the Grand Master is gone but the Governor is supposed to meeting us in two months if we could get one of us undercover we could kill him", said Lea. "We also have to kill Jaysan", said Misan.

"and Vane", whispered Enib. "Vane got me caught, he must die", he added.


End file.
